For the better
by SweetAsHoneyEvans
Summary: Things have been changing between Sam and Tina for a while, but Sam has yet to realize the depths of his feelings for his friend, will Tina coming over to help him while he is sick change that? Could turn into a series This story was written as a birthday present for the wonderful Tinally, happy birthday babe!


With a groan Sam flopped back onto the bed, his cheeks were flushed and his blonde hair was mattered to his skin, his usually bright and happy green eyes looked tired and glassy as they gazed upwards towards the ceiling, he had just spent the last ten minutes coughing out his lungs and he was exhausted. The house was unusually silent as the rest of the Evans family had headed back to Kentucky for the weekend to visit some relatives, Sam would have gone along with them if it wasn't for the fact that he was supposed to be spending the time with his best friend Blaine Anderson, but just as his parents had left his curly haired companion had texted him to let him know that he was needed at home so he would not be able to attend their movie marathon.

Sure he understood and all that, family came first but that did not mean he wasn't bummed out by it, he enjoyed the times that he spent with Blaine and their mutual friend Tina Cohen- Chang, he had actually texted Tina not too long ago just letting her know what he wasn't feeling too good but he had yet to receive one back which usually meant that she was busy with other stuff. Things only got worse for the blonde when he had woken up that morning with a scratchy throat and a runny nose, you guessed it he was ill which meant he was going to spend the entire weekend alone while being full of cold, it defiantly was not the weekend he had been expecting to have.

He was just about to drop off to sleep when he heard a quiet knocking at his front door, with a groan he managed to throw off his covers and trudged downstairs, just as he reached the bottom step he felt a dizzy spell wash over him and he had to grab onto the railing at the bottom the stairs to stop himself from falling. He had no idea how he had managed to do it but the next thing he knew he was stood in front of the open front door and was currently staring into the eyes of one Tina Cohen-Chang. _"Tina? What are you doing here?" _

He stepped to the side and allowed his friend to enter the room, as soon as he was inside he felt her hands reach up and feel his forehead, _"I got your text and I just had to check on you, I didn't want you being alone especially when you are ill,_" Sam was touched that she had come all of this way to check up on him, they had never really hung out just as them, it had always been him, Blaine and Tina and yeah sure he loved it but he did wish that he could spend some time with the diva.

The blonde allowed Tina to lead him back upstairs into bed and watched as she moved around the room and began to clean stuff up, she made him soup and crackers and got him a fresh box of tissues to put on his nightstand as she saw that he was running low. It felt nice to be taken cared of like this, to have someone other than his mother fussing over him. Sam had always respected Tina, she was not afraid to go after what she wanted, when she felt like she wasn't getting the attention she deserved in Glee club she stood up and made everyone realize what they were doing, sure it hadn't ended in a way that you could count as successful solo wise but she really got the group thinking which was just awesome.

He had to admit that she was pretty hot too, more than just a bunker buddy as well. He had never really taken the time to admire her natural beauty, she wasn't knock out gorgeous like Brittany or Santana, she had a more suttle grace about her which was literally enchanting. He knew that he could blame these thoughts on the haze that was surrounding his mind due his cold but he knew as he gazed at her as she fiddled around with his television that there was a lot more to her than he had ever seen before and he liked it, he really liked it.

As Tina sat down beside him on the bed he could not help but lean into the warmth of her body, soon his large body was practically wrapped around Tina's petite form but she did not seem to mind, in fact she even began to run her fingers through his short blonde hair, the touch felt nice and he could not help but nuzzle into the caress which caused the young Asian to lean down and press a kiss to his warm forehead. Hours seemed to pass as Sam laid curled up around his friend, he did not want to part from her comforting embrace and it seemed like she was not too keen on letting him go either.

He could not help but wonder why Tina would go to such lengths to come and check on him, as he had said they were close but he had never pictured them being this close well not until then at least, as he laid in her arms he knew that this was something he could very easily get used to. Surely Tina had other things to do that did not involve driving from one side of the town to the other just to look after him, he tilted his chin back slightly so he turn his head and look up and see Tina's face and as he did so he noticed that she was also looking down at him.

There was something in her eyes that made his stomach feel warm and bubbly, there was such a tenderness in her brown orbs that he even felt his own eyes begin to tear up, no one had ever looked at him like that before, like he was the most important thing in the world. It was as if she could sense his thoughts as she tilted her head down and just brushed the skin of her lips against his own, "_your important to me." _

Sam wasn't sure when things had changed between the two of them, he knew that he had been having some non friend like thoughts about her on numerous occasions but had never allowed himself to believe that anything was changing. But as he felt the gentle brush of her fingers through his hair and her lips upon his skin he knew that things were changing and hopefully they were going to be for the better.


End file.
